


Never have I ever

by Heilari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking Games, JJ still pretends to be het, Language, Mention of Fingering, Mention of sex, Post-Canon, Sorry Not Sorry, Victor has a thing for Yuri, Yuri has a thing for Yuuri & for Victor, Yuri is a little pervert, mention of blowjobs, pretty much everyone has a thing for Yuri, the finalists of the grand prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/pseuds/Heilari
Summary: He didn’t really know how  they ended up doing that, the only thing he knew was that after the Grand Prix Final  Christopher had organized a small party for the competitors, in his hotel room, to  celebrate the end of the skating season and Yurio’s win.Then for some reason, they found themselves sitting around a table, far past midnight, already half-drunk, playing a stupid game called  “never have I ever”.





	

He didn’t really know how they ended up doing that, the only thing he knew was that after the Grand Prix Final Christopher had organized a small party for the competitors, in his hotel room, to celebrate the end of the skating season and Yuri’s win.

Then for some reason, they found themselves sitting around a table, far past midnight, already half-drunk, playing a stupid game called “never have I ever”.

Victor was sitting next to Yuuri. To his other side Phichit was laughing for something Chris had said. In front of them Yuri was between Otabek and JJ, who had been mercifully invited despite everything.

 

“What are the rules, again?” Yuuri asked, not really sure if he wanted to play that game.

 

“You have to say something you’ve never done, and if someone has done it, they have to drink. It’s that simple,” Victor explained smiling excited, he liked that kind of games.

 

“Do you think you can get it, cutlet?” Yuri asked with a grin as Chris slammed a bottle of Vodka on the table, maybe a bit too hard, giggling.

 

“Here we go!” he cheered.

 

“How are we supposed to drink if you don’t give us glasses?!” Yuri questioned, piqued, glaring at him.

 

“We don’t need glasses! We can drink straight from the bottle!” Phichit intruded in the conversation, taking it for a long sip, as if showing how to.

 

“That’s fucking disgusting! I won’t drink after you all!”

 

“You shouldn’t be drinking at all Yurio, you are still a minor,” commented Chris with a raised brow.

 

“As if I give a fuck!”

 

JJ laughed at his side. “Give him a glass Chris, I want to see this princess get drunk off his ass,” he said amused.

 

“Don’t you dare call me that!”

 

“What? _Princess?_ Why? It suits you so much, with this cute face of yours,” he said trailing a finger along the line of his jaw. Yuri slapped his hand away with an annoyed sound, blushing.

 

“Fuck off JJ!”

 

“We want to start or not?” Otabek intruded, with his deep, calm voice, trying to look cool when he only wanted to punch that asshole of JJ and take Yuri away.

 

“Who’ll be the first?” Victor asked, a big smile on his lips as he looked around the table, evidently amused by the turn of events.

 

“Let’s decide the old way!” Phichit proposed laying the bottle down on the table before giving it a spin.

 

“Oh I wish this was the _Bottle game,”_ Chris chirped as the bottle stopped in front of him, and he looked over at Phichit wiggling his brows, making him laugh.

 

“Maybe we could change the rules…” he said with a fake flirty voice, playing along.

 

Chris wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Mmm… come here baby!” he said pulling him closer, holding his chin softly between his fingers under Yuuri’s shocked gaze.

 

“Alright, enough!” he said quickly as someone screamed “Get a room!”

 

Phichit laughed and pulled away, pushing Chris back in his seat.

 

“Make your fucking question!” Yuri snapped exasperated. “I’m getting old here!”

 

“And no one wants that,” commented Victor gaining himself a glare from him.

 

“Ok!” Chris thought for a long moment “Damn, it’s hard, I’ve done pretty much everything...” he mumbled, and a choir of mocking voices raised from the table. Someone even threw the cork of a bottle of Champagne at him.

“Alright, alright!” He rose his hands laughing. “Let’s see… ok! I have never got naked in a public place!” he said looking around to see if anyone would have to drink

 

“That’s far too easy!” Phichit complained. “who would ever do that?” he asked, but then everyone’s eyes turned to Otabek, who had silently grabbed the bottle and was now taking a long sip.

 

“It’s been a long time ago. Some stupid childish challenge,” he said dryly, feeling observed. Chris stifled a laugh, and Victor looked at him amazed commenting with a “Wow!”

 

“Alright! You’re next Phichit!” Chris said smiling brightly at him, going clockwise, and the guy chuckled.

 

“I have never got drunk and stripped at an official banquet,” he said turning his gaze to Yuuri, a smirk on his lips.

 

“HEY!” he complained. “That’s not fair!”

 

“It is, totally.” He smiled candidly and Yuuri had to take the bottle.

 

“Don’t you cheat!” Phichit said holding it to his lips, forcing him to take a long sip before finally letting go.

 

“And I thought you were my friend!” Yuuri said wiping his lips and handing the bottle to Chris, who drank happily.

 

“You can have your revenge Yuuri, it’s your turn,” he said then, placing the bottle back in the middle of the table.

 

“Uhm… I have never… pushed the buttons for all the floors in a lift,” he said without looking at anyone in particular. And a choir of disapproval raised from the whole table.

 

“Man you didn’t get the meaning of the game at all! You have to say naughty things!”

 

“He doesn’t have anything to say! He did nothing in his life, right piglet?!” mocked Yuri grinning at him.

 

“Don’t be so sure Yurio, you could be surprised,” he said, finding the courage from nowhere, leaving him speechless. It was probably the Vodka talking, he thought.

 

“Wo-ho! The hidden side is starting to come out!” Chris exclaimed excited. “I wonder if we’ll get to share another pole dance by the end of this night!”

 

“CHRIS!” he complained, now flushed, making him laugh in amusement, he wasn’t drunk enough not to feel ashamed.

 

“Ok, let’s go on. Anyone has to drink?” he asked then and no one moved, so the turn passed to Victor.

 

“I have never worn a loincloth,” he said smiling brightly and Yuri almost choked on his own saliva, looking around to see who was going to drink. As expected, Chris had been the only one to reach out for the bottle.

And Phichit made a fake shocked face, covering his mouth with his hand before bursting into laughter, as Victor whistled at him and Chris bowed, like after a performance.

 

“What a disgusting imagine! I’m going to have nightmares tonight!” Yuri commented, and someone said “poor baby” but he couldn’t recognize the voice, among all the laughs. So the turn passed to Otabek.

 

“I have never kissed a girl,” he said simply, making JJ burst into laughs.

 

“Really? Aren’t you 18 already?!”

 

“Yes, so what? I don’t go around kissing the first one.”

 

“That’s hilarious! I can’t believe it! You act like a big man but you’re only a brat!”

 

“Who did you call brat?!” he asked motioning to stand up, angry.

 

“Hey hey!! We’re not here to see you fight! We’re here to see people get drunk and tell their deepest naughty secrets! Come on!” Chris said trying to calm them down.

 

“Who has to drink?” Victor asked trying to get their attention, his eyes flicking from Yuuri to Yuri, as the bottle passed hand to hand around the table.

 

“Yuio’s turn” Chris said.

 

“Come on princess, let’s see what you have to say” JJ encouraged, with a grin.

 

He thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip. He didn’t want to say anything embarrassing, especially with JJ at his side, ready to pick on him if he only gave him the chance.

 

“I have never been in a sexy shop. They won’t let me in,” he said crossing his arms. And JJ chuckled.

 

“Poor kitten” he said petting his head.

 

“I’ll bite your fucking hand off if you don’t stop touching me this second, you bastard!” he threatened.

 

“So bitter, don’t you like to be petted kitten? It could help you be more sweet” JJ teases him.

 

“You shut the fuck up and make your question, dickhead!”

 

“It’s not technically a question.”

 

“THE FUCK IT IS!”

 

JJ laughed, he liked far too much to tease him and see him mad.

 

“Fine. I have never kissed a man,” he said looking around, and everyone reached for the bottle, included Otabek and Yuri “Oh come on!” he said shocked. “Guys you are all so fucking gay!”

 

Someone laughed. Yuuri blushed and Chris wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

 

“Do you wanna join the dark side?” he asked in a hot whisper, right in his ear.

 

“Hell no! And for sure not with you!” JJ snapped pushing him away disgusted, making him laugh hard.

 

“Now I understand why there aren’t any girls at this table!”

 

“Why would we need them when we have such beauties?” he asked dragging both Phichit and Yuuri into a hug, showing off their faces to him.

 

“Chris!!” Yuuri complained embarrassed, pulling back as quick as he could.

 

“Oh look, it’s my turn again!” he cheered ignoring his complaints. “And since we are in topic, I have never got a boner watching Yuuri perform Eros. Sorry honey,” he said with a fake apologetic tone, making him almost fall from his chair.

 

He saw a hand reach for the bottle, and his heart skipped a beat seeing it was Victor’s.

 

“I can’t lie,” he said like it was nothing, drinking with grace, holding the bottle from the neck, before handing it to anyone who had to take it./on the other side of the table Yuri was so red it made him look like a tomato. He was clearly fighting an internal battle and Victor’s intense eyes burning on him didn’t help at all. “You can’t lie either,” he murmured softly, and the blond ripped off the bottle from his hand, under everyone else’s hocked gaze.

 

“Fine! I’m young, ok?! And my stupid body reacts to everything! Don’t you dare think I have a thing for you!” he barked at Yuuri, making him jolt.

 

“I would never!” he babbled raising his hands in surrender, far too shocked to say anything smarter.

 

“That has sure been revealing,” Chris commented with raised brows before looking over at Phichit who grinned, his eyes already on Yuuri.

 

“I have never jerked off thinking of Victor,” he said simply, keeping eye contact with Yuuri to enjoy his reaction at best.

 

“Goddamn Phichit!” he cursed shocked, flushing to a shade of red that matched perfectly with the shirt he was wearing.

 

“Sorry Yuuri, I like seeing you all embarrassed too much!” he said leaning towards him to leave a kiss on his cheek. Yuuri moved away but he didn’t take the bottle. He was too ashamed to do it.

 

“Well, if you don’t want be the first.” Chris said taking it and drinking “Sorry dude. But honestly, who wouldn’t?” he said smiling at Victor.

 

“Oh, no problem, I take it as a compliment,” he said smiling, unfazed, as if they were talking about the weather.

 

“Well, I never did, for sure!” JJ said putting up a disgusted face.

 

“But I’m not the only one, that’s for sure. Who else?” Chris asked, but no one answered.

 

“Give me that goddamn bottle,” Yuri burst taking it from him, spilling some Vodka on the table, flushed. And again all the eyes were on him. “What? I already told you! It’s the fucking hormones’ fault,” he said grumpily.

 

“Are you sure you are not just doing it for drinking?” Chris asked and he raised a brow.

 

“Do you really think I would admit such embarrassing things, just to get drunk, birdbrain?” he asked glaring at him before taking a long sip and handing the bottle to Yuuri. “Don’t pretend you don’t have to drink too. You should drink the whole bottle for this” he said pushing it in his hand.

Yuuri hesitated, unable to look over at Victor for how embarrassed he was. Sure, they kissed once, and he gave him those rings with that stupid excuse of the lucky charms and everything, but admitting this would have been like admitting that he was a huge pervert and he didn’t want to look so in his eyes. But he had no other choice. He took the bottle with trembling hands and drank a long sip, Phichit chuckling at his side.

 

“I will make you pay for this,” he whispered then to him before trying to think about something to say. He didn’t want to be mocked this time. Then he got an idea. “I never had naughty thoughts about Yurio,” he said looking over at the blond, almost challenging him.

 

Four hands moved together to take the bottle and, surprisingly enough, one of them was JJ’s.

 

“Seriously?” Phichit asked looking around to all the other men, shocked.

 

“What can I say, he is sexy,” Chris admitted simply, shrugging like it was nothing. And Yuri stared at him, before turning to look at Victor, a strange look in his eyes.

 

“Don’t pretend to be so surprised. You perfectly know you are beautiful,” he said with a deep voice, keeping the eye contact until Yuri broke it, flushed.

 

“Ok stop it already! I don’t want to hear!” he said slamming his hands on the table, unable to believe that also Otabek and JJ had to drink, which meant they both actually had some kind of perverted thoughts about him.

 

“You shouldn’t have played if you didn’t want to know, princess,” came the voice of JJ, almost in a murmur, as he spoke without look at him.

 

“So, whose turn is it now, after this shocking revelation?” Phichit asked, and Victor raised his hand smiling like an excited child.

 

“Let’s see… I would say… I have never failed in a competition.” He smiled and everyone complained.

 

“You are such a jerk!” Yuri said as everyone had to drink, while Viktor smiled amused.

 

“Well, I managed to make you all drink, which was my purpose.”

 

Yuri showed him his middle finger, evidently starting to feel the effects of the vodka.

 

“Ok, let’s move on! Otabek?”

 

“I have never had sex,” Otabek said shamelessly.

 

“Gosh! Are you kidding? Are you a virgin?!” JJ asked in shock, but Chris intruded asking for clarifications.

 

“Be more specific, with a man or a woman?”

 

“Fag,” mocked Yuri.

 

“Look who’s talking! The one who got a boner watching Yuuri skate and jerked off thinking of Victor, really straight of you.” he said teasingly with a raised brow.

 

“With a woman,” answered Otabek cutting off anything Yuri was going to reply. And only Yuuri and Yuri didn’t have to drink at that.

 

“Sorry bro,” said Phichit putting his arm around his shoulders, commiserating him, evidently more drunk than he should have been

 

“Then I would say, I’ve never had sex with a man,” Yuri added when the bottle had been placed back in the middle of the table. “Yet,” he added making Victor raise his brows and Chris burst into laughs spitting Vodka everywhere, as JJ gasped in shock.

 

“Fuck Chris!” he complained moving away disgusted.

 

“What the hell was that?!” JJ asked when he managed to catch his breath again.

 

“What?” he said innocently. “Weren’t you the one who said to have had bad thoughts about me?” he asked moving towards him, his green eyes on him. “Maybe you wanna be my first?!”

 

A choir of _“Whoooo”_ rose from the table as JJ almost choked to death this time.

 

“You are so easy!” Yuri said moving back to lean on Otabek, laughing hard, his joke had worked perfectly. One point for him!

 

“I have never thought to be your first!” JJ snapped, red in face, not really sure himself if with that he meant that he didn’t thought to be _so lucky_ or that he was sure that Yuri wasn’t virgin anymore.

In any case, he didn’t mean it to be his question, but despite what he could have been thinking, one hand moved to take the bottle and everyone watched Otabek drink, with shocked faces. That was for sure the biggest revelation of the night.

 

“Friends, huh?” asked Chris, resting his chin on his palm as he looked over at him, interested. “I think he wants something more from you, than being friends, Yurio,” he smiled.

 

“Yes, he wants his pretty ass!!” laughed Phichit half lied on the table, with tears in his eyes.

 

Otabek didn’t answer, keeping his usual self-controlled expression on his face. For sure if he was embarrassed, he was hiding it perfectly.

And to the other side of the table, Victor kept staring at him with an intense gaze.

 

“It’s me again! It’s so hard to think about something I haven’t done!” Chris said again.

 

“Try with –I have never been able to look straight for one single day-“ suggested Yuri, trying to get out of the embarrassment that still didn’t want to leave him.

 

“Ah-ah! Funny! For your information, I drank when Otabek said he never had sex with a woman. So I did manage to look straight for a short period of my life… before seeing the light!” he said reaching up his arm to the sky, as if he was seeing the Virgin Mary with all the saints, and not talking about his discovery of the pleasures of gay sex.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Yuri shout, shaking his head.

 

“Over here!” Victor said raising his hand, making everyone laugh.

 

“You are a bunch of retards!” he snapped, finding it hard to not laugh himself, with all the alcohol running through his veins.

 

“Phichit, it’s your turn again!” Chris exclaimed. “Another nice one for Yuuri?” he asked as the ravenette glared at him.

 

“Let me think…”

 

“Phichit, don’t you dare!”

 

“I have never…” he started grinning.

 

“Don’t you—”

 

“…fingered myself thinking of Victor!”

 

“PHICHIT!!!”

 

Chris laugh so hard that he had to lean forward on the table in order not to fall down.

 

“I will never talk to you again!!!” Yuuri yelled, crimson in the face.

 

“We’ll see, for now drink. Come on,” he said nudging the bottle to him, not caring at all about the death glare he was being given. Yuuri took it and drank quickly, but instead of putting it down he turned toward Yuri.

 

“What about you?” he asked pushing it toward him, he had to find a way to distract them from his own embarrassment.

 

“Fuck you! I’m not such a faggot!” he snapped, red in the face. But after a long moment, feeling everyone’s eyes on him, for the third time that night, he took the bottle and drank, keeping his eyes shut so that he didn’t have to look at anyone.

 

“Oh my god! This is so fun! Someone should be taking a record!” Chris said rolling around for the laughs.

 

“You. Are. A. Genius!” Phichit spelt taking his phone out. But Yuri jumped on the table to rip it off his hands.

 

“Like hell I’ll let you record this!!”

 

“Hey!” Phichit complained, pouting like a child as Yuri put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans before going back to sit.

 

“I had never thought Yuri had a crush on me,” Victor said, skipping Yuuri’s turn, keeping his eyes on the blond “If I had known, I could have helped you with that fingering stuff.” he said showing him two fingers, making everyone scream. Yuuri stumbled and fell off his chair as Victor laughed hard.

 

“I actually thought he had a thing for you,” Chris said taking the bottle and Phichit nodded at his side drinking after him, when they finally calmed down.

 

“Me too.” Yuuri said climbing back on his chair, massaging his hurting ass. And also JJ and Otabek nodded, so everyone drank.

 

“And again I managed to make you all drink,” Victor said looking proud of himself.

 

“Fuck off! It’s not true! I don’t have any crush on him!”

 

“Tell it to your ass,” Chris said making the others laugh, except for Otabek and JJ who were pretty silent.

 

“Fuck me!” he answered.

 

“Anytime, honey!” he said with a smirk.

“Aaaand I think that’s enough for you!” Victor said laughing as he took the bottle of vodka from Chris’ hand making him complain.

 

“Otabek, if you please,” he said then with a formal tone, as if he was asking him to proceed for an interview.

 

“I have never—” he started but Phichit interrupted him.

 

“Something naughty please!” he said, his arms stretched on the table as he looked at him with his chin rested on the wooden surface.

 

“I have never used sex toys,” he said then. “Is it good enough for you?”

 

“Just perfect!” he said giving him thumbs up, making him shake his head. Chris took the bottle first

 

“As if anyone could have any doubt!” Yuri mocked, and Chris blown a kiss to him before reach it out for the others. “Who…?”

 

Victor smiled and took it to drink followed by JJ and Phichit. Then they turned to look at Yuuri, surprised, when he took the bottle. “Liar! You said you never even went into a sexy shop!” JJ argued but Yuuri raised a brow.

 

“What does it mean? There are other ways to get them.”

 

“Oh yes! I can see you call for an online order – _Good morning mis, could you send me a magnum size dildo, air shipping, please_ -“ he said and Chris burst into laughs.

 

“That would be the best call ever!!”

 

“No, honestly, how can it be?!” Phichit asked. “You’ve never even told me!”

 

“And I’m not going to! You biddy!”

 

“Oh come on!! You can’t provoke and then hide away!” he complained.

 

“I would like to know what it was as well,” Victor whispered, an inch from his ear, making him jolt and blush.

 

“I’m not going to tell either of you,” he babbled, feeling his body tingle, blaming the alcohol and not the seducing way Victor was resting his hand on his thigh, caressing it lightly with his thumb, as if it was just a casual touch.

 

“You are so mean!” Phichit pouted.

 

“Don’t you worry, we can try to find out. We will get to it sooner or later, and if we won’t, well, by the end of it he will be so drunk that he will tell us anyway!” Chris said happily.

 

“You woul—”

“Come on Yurio! Let’s try to find out!” he said cutting off his words.

 

“As if I want to know what kind of perverted toys the pork cutlet uses in his free time!”

 

“Oh, come on!”

 

“Like hell!” he said before trying to think about something to say. It was so hard to concentrate, his head felt so light. “I have never done a blowjob!” he spit out eventually.

 

“Done?!” Chris asked, trying desperately not to burst into laughs.

 

“Had! I meant had! I have never HAD a blowjob!!!” he yelled, clutching at straws.

 

“Yes, of course,” he grinned.

 

“I never thought you were such a little pervert,” JJ said putting his elbow on the backrest of his chair to lean on him, making him back off.

 

“Go fuck yourself JJ,” he said, but the alcohol was starting to get the better of him, and he didn’t sound as angry as he wished to.

 

“That’s something I would leave to you, looks like you’d like it,” he whispered making him blush deeply.

 

“So what do we have to answer? If we have done it or received it?” Chris asked curious. “Oh, nevermind, I will have to drink in any case.” He shrugged with a drunk smile on his lips and Phichit took the bottle from his hands without waiting for Yuri’s answer.

 

“It doesn’t change for me either,” he said.

 

“Same,” said Victor taking it and drinking, keeping his eyes in Yuuri’s as he did so, making him flush. Then he handed it to him.

 

“Nothing for you?” he asked softly and Yuuri had to shake his head.

 

“How bad… but maybe we could fix that,” he blew on on his lips, seductively. And before Yuuri could say anything he kissed him with passion.

 

Phichit looked at them in shock before starting to laugh so hard that he fell back on Chris’ lap, holding his stomach.

 

“My plan worked perfectly!” he cheered from under the table.

 

Yuri turned his gaze away from JJ to see what the hell was going on and he gasped, seeing Victor slide his hands under Yuuri’s shirt, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

He felt his stomach flip and blushed brightly before springing up, making his chair fall back.

But moving so fast when you are drunk is never a good idea. The last thing he remembered was strong arms around him and Otabek and JJ staring at each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Yuri woke up with the worst hangover of his life, and the consciousness of having done something incredibly stupid.

 

He sat up holding his head with a moan, trying to keep his eyes open enough to look around.

The room was a complete mess. They had probably had another dance fight, he thought, since he could see clothes everywhere. He recognized Yuuri’s shirt in a corner, his pants hanging from a lamp and his naked feet peeking from under the table.

To the other side of the room, Chris was lying on the couch, wearing a loincloth and a pink fluffy boa around his neck.

He squeezed his eyes shut, running his hand through his hair, before he felt someone move at his side. He jolted and looked down just to see Otabek, lying naked with only a carpet covering the wrong half of his body. He gasped, trying to move back, just to feel an arm slide on his waist and pull him closer. He turned to the other side, barely managing to stifle a yell, as he saw JJ lying buck naked, in the opposite direction of Otabek, sleeping with his mouth opened, a marker penis drawn on his forehead and the writing “I like dick” on his cheek.

Yuri held his breath, a single word filling his mind.

 

“Fuck!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing, it's the first thing I have ever wrote in English, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> A special thanks goes to Maple&Shrike who have checked this up and helped me with the verb tenses! thank you girls, you are the best!!!


End file.
